The Fangirls At The End Of This Episode
by Delu
Summary: Add three actors, one executive producer, two ghosts, and a couple of fangirls and what do you get? Insanity.


**A/N:** So, basically, this is a fanservice for my best friend and I. It's a self-insert with a heep of crazy and a dash of fangirl screaming. But who can really blame me for wanting to put myself in here? Anyone? That's what I thought.

**Warning: **Cast and crew fic, not the characters. Some swearing, a lot of fangirling, and an alcoholic Kripke. I would like to say that the information in here is not accurate! I started writing this before I actually saw Ep. 4, so the addition of Misha and bones are a figment of my overly active imagination. Oh, and the actors actually thought Jensen was a great director. I _think_ that's it...

**

* * *

**

The Fangirls At The End Of This Episode

"Wow, that was a long day," a thirty-something yawned, stretching his arms high over his head. His companions, one a tall brunette and the other a scruffy-looking blue eyed man, murmured vague agreements. The three walked in a comfortable silence out of the large tent that served as their stage area and towards the row of trailers on the end of the dirt and gravel lot. The night sky was a dull reflection of navy, the lights of the distant Vancouver outshining the stars. A fourth man, this time a shorter, balding one, walked up to the retreating trio.

"Hey, guys," he said to them as he fell in step.

"Hey, Kripke," the tallest replied back.

"What'd you guys think of the fourth episode?" the executive producer asked.

"It was irrevocably the strangest day of direction we've had yet," commented the blue-eyed actor, sending a smirk at the tall man.

"Agreed," the tallest nodded, stifling a laugh at the indignant look on the first man's face.

"Oh, come on," he said, "I wasn't that bad, was I?" he waggled his eyebrows, hitching a smile at his friends.

"If by not bad you mean 'terribly, awfully demanding,' then no, you weren't bad at all, Jensen," blue-eyes said.

"Or if by not bad you meant 'ridiculous and stifling' then, sure, you were great," the tallest agreed, laughing and shoving his hands deep inside his pockets.

"Oh, shut it, you pansies," Jensen scoffed, glared at them playfully.

"So by Misha and Jared's terms you sucked ass," Eric snickered at their banter.

"They just can't take good direction!" Jensen threw his hands into the air. "No wonder we changed directors every few episodes." He paused and they all stopped with him. "Wait… I'm not whiney like you guys are, am I?" he widened his eyes.

Eric replied, "Only on days ending with a Y," he shrugged.

A loud, startling bang issued from behind one of the several trailers littered about the lot. They jumped ever so slightly – though they'd admit that to no one; what grown man got scared of a bump in the night? – and turned to where the noise came from. The lot stayed silent and still and the men exchanged curious glances before shrugging.

"Probably just a possessed janitor intent on kidnapping Kripke for his poor representation of demons," Misha said, somehow keeping a remarkably straight face as the others laughed at the ridiculous statement. Jared let out a loud guffaw while Jensen chuckled richly and Eric had this weird little giggling laugh that sounded slightly like a dying cat. Misha let loose a wide grin at their reactions, suitably amused at his own cleverness.

Another noise sounded from the same direction causing all four of them to spin towards it. They looked between each other and came to a silent agreement to check it out, natural human curiosity thrumming. They walked as silently as possible to the trailer the noises were coming from behind, shoes creaking on wet gravel as they inched around the structure. What they saw was… vaguely disturbing, more than a little confusing, and probably a rip off of some fangirl's fantasy.

"Take that, you little ghost-faced bitch," a girl with short, choppy black hair growled out before cocking back a sawed off shot gun and sending a shot at a vaguely opaque figure. The grey-tinged being wailed before disappearing as the shot ran through it. The men's eyes widened at the sight of the ghost disappearing – because, really, it was just too damn obvious what the thing was with the plotline of their show – and their mouths hung agape. The girl they were watching sent a look over her shoulder and the guys followed it with their eyes, leading them to another strange sight. This time it was a female swirling a metal chain around her head like a lasso, multi-colored hair moving with the motion and face set in determination as her eyes darted about. "Sami?" the black-haired girl shouted over at her companion. "You good?"

"Yeah, I got it," this Sami girl replied. All of the sudden another figure – another _ghost_, the men realized with a start – appeared, this one different from the last. Its face was filled with anger and it charged the one named Sami. She got to it first though and whipped the chain at the menacing form; the metal sliced through it and the apparition disappeared in a similar manner as its predecessor. As Sami reeled the chain whip back in, our favorite boys were frozen in place as their minds tried to understand the unbelievable scene.

"Holy…" Jensen started, blinking his wide, green eyes.

"…shit," Jared finished, his own face set in amazement. Just behind them, Kripke nodded slowly and Misha's eyes darted between the two females who had just recognized their presence.

The girls shared their own looks of amazement between each other. Unlike the boys, though, their faces broke out into absurdly large grins. "I thought you said this lot was abandoned for the night," the black haired girl asked her companion.

She shrugged, smile never fading. "I _did_ think it was done with."

"We are _so freaking lucky_," the other one said, her voice filled with something akin to a squeal; it was the same sound that most of their fans had perfected – not exactly a screech and yet not quite a whine either. Sami nodded, her colorful hair flipping erratically.

"Who -," Jared started, brows furrowed in confusion and mouth still wide in astonishment.

"And _what_ - ?" Misha asked, gesturing to the small lot the ghost fight had taken place in. None of the four could quite express the mixture of feelings in them – mostly bewilderment with a good dash of WTF.

"Oh, um…" Sami said, deflating. She looked at her friend and they seemed to have a silent conversation between themselves. A few nods, eyebrow movements, and hard stares later and Sami was turning back to them. "Well, I'm Sami," she smiled at them, her earlier hesitation gone. "This," she waved a hand at her friend, "is Lulu."

"Uh, hi there," Jensen said, face still set in confusion. "I'm – "

"Jensen Ackles," Lulu provided, smile on her face and eyes bright.

"Yeah…" Jensen nodded slightly disconcerted. "How?"

"We watch your show," Sami provided, biting her bottom lip to stop an overly enthusiastic fangirl squee from bursting out.

"So… what just happened here?" Kripke asked, nervous tremor in his voice. The girls looked between each other once more and Lulu nodded.

"We should take this somewhere a little more private."

Five minutes later they were all tucked cozily away inside of Misha's trailer – which was the farthest they could find from where the fight with the ghosts happened. The guys were spread out and trying desperately to make sense of what they'd seen. Kripke was downing a bottle of aspirin and sending wave after wave of apology in the general direction of the Heavens.

"So, you guys are… what, hunters?" Jared spoke up from his position on the couch. His hands were desperately and unconsciously rubbing at the worry lines stretched across his face.

"Sort of?" Lulu said, shrugging.

"How can you 'sort of' be hunters?" Jensen questioned, using one hand to gesture while he leaned his elbows upon his knees.

"Well, it's not quite as simple as how _Supernatural_ makes it out to be," Sami clarified. "We don't just make a dozen fake IDs and high tail it on the back roads, throwing caution to the wind."

"Mostly, at least," Lulu snickered. "I mean, we _do_ take to the roads often enough but we're not drifters whose sole purpose is to defeat evil on a daily basis."

"So, what, you're sorority girls by day and superheroes by night?" Kripke questioned, voice weak with the knowledge that he'd been ripping off reality all these years. He sent another prayer and decided that hoping for the best was all he could do – well, that and downing that bottle of scotch he'd gotten for his birthday last year.

Sami trilled a laugh while Lulu snorted in a very unladylike manner, ducking her head and covering her mouth.

"No freakin' way! Like I'd be caught dead at a – what do they call it?" Sami shrugged at her friend. Lulu shook her head. "Well, whatever. They're like costume parties only the girls always dress as sluts. It's ridiculous!"

"Anyway…" Sami cleared her throat. "We _are_ in college, though obviously we aren't in it for the sisterhoods; hunting is more of a part time job than a full-time career like it is with the Winchester brothers."

"So you just hunt for fun?" Misha questioned, head tilting not unlike the character he played.

"Well, no," Lulu shook her head. "You've got to know how we grew up to really understand. See, Sami and I were raised by what you guys would call hunters. It's not like what you might think, though. We had houses and went to school and all that normal stuff and our dads came home every few weeks. If we hadn't of known better, they could have been truck drivers or something."

"So you lived normally? No moving from town to town, no shitty motel rooms?" Jensen asked.

"Nope," Sami said, "though it wasn't _all_ white picket fences and soccer practice. We went to gun ranges and took martial arts and acting classes – all the things that would get us ready for becoming professionals."

"Why go to college then if you're so prepared?" Misha asked.

"To further help us," Lulu said. "See, Sami's going for her nursing license so that when we do go on hunts and get hurt she'll be able to fix us up without having to haul ass to an emergency room."

"And Lulu is majoring in engineering and mechanics; makes it easier to fix up the cars and figure out better ways to get rid of whatever we're hunting."

"I'm like MacGyver, it's awesome," Lulu grinned widely while Sami rolled her eyes.

"This is _insane_," Kripke muttered, mostly to himself.

"No shit," Jared agreed. Jensen hummed in agreement.

"So you guys are hunting now, right? Ghosts?" Misha inquired.

"Mm-hm," Sami nodded. "See, about a century and a half ago there were these French explorers who got lost in this neck of the woods. Winters being what they are in Canada, the mountaineers were trapped. Eventually, lack of food and sheer frustration at their situation led to disagreement between the people and they started to kill each other off. Over the years there have been eye-witness reports of blurry figures in shadows and a trail of dead hikers a mile long. Always goes for men who are working together, just like they were."

"Which leads us to where we are today: a few homicidal spirits, a handful of dashingly confused men, and our truck on the other side of the lot," Lulu continued, waving her hand in a finishing manner.

"Which is bad because…" Jared prompted, referring to the last on the list.

"Because I used my last round of rock salt when you found us, my lighter refuses to start, and we can't find the damn bodies in the first place," Lulu sighed, running a hand through her short hair. "Kudos on packing the rock salt into shotgun rounds, by the way, they're damn helpful," she nodded at Kripke, fan-ish grin on her face. "You wouldn't believe how difficult it used to be to get rid of the suckers. We used to have to hit 'em with some kind of iron and well… I'm not exactly the most coordinated with a lasso." Lulu and Sami shared a brief, horror-filled look and shuddered at whatever memory they were recalling.

Sami looked at the men with a thoughtful look on her face before speaking up.

"You know, you guys are taking this awfully well," she pointed out as she leant against a side table, arms crossed.

"Yeah, well, Eric's been shoving the mythology down our throats for the last six seasons so I guess it's not terribly hard to believe it may be true," Jensen shrugged. "Though it is friggin' crazy that _hunters_ are real."

Lulu shrugged. "With reality it's best to go with the 'you win some, you lose some,' attitude, I've found." Sami snickered before clearing her throat.

"All right, so what we need to do is high-tail it out of here," she informed them.

"Aren't you gonna, I dunno, burn the bones or something?" Jared asked.

"They don't know where they are, remember?" Misha reminded him. "Besides, with us here we'd be nothing but a hindrance since we're exactly the kind of people the spirits go after."

"Ha," Kripke laughed, a nervous twittering sound. "You make that sound so normal."

"Well that _is_ a talent of mine," Misha acquiesced, shrugging ever so slightly. The girls let out faint meeping sounds.

"That was so cute!" Sami squealed. Lulu was covering her mouth with her hands in an attempt at hiding her own vibrant enthusiasm.

"Sorry," she squeaked before clearing her throat. "Sorry about that," she sent a sheepish look at the guys. "We're just really… really big fans." The two of them blushed. Misha got a knowing look in his eyes.

"You guys are into fanfics, aren't you?" he observed. They nodded guiltily. "Slash?" Another nod. "…Destiel?" A round of giggles.

"Awkward…" Jensen mumbled while Jared guffawed to himself.

"We're not going to fangirl out about it though," Lulu shook her hands in a defensive gesture. "We're not crazy like some of them are."

"Oh, well, that's good then," Kripke put in. "Not crazy, just ghost hunters. Awesome."

"You know, you really shouldn't be so worried about anything," Sami told him. "Honestly, all the hunters we've met who've actually seen the show find it hilarious."

"Seriously," Lulu put in, "you wouldn't believe the number of laughs we've had over the vampire episodes."

"Oh?" Jared tilted his head.

"Everyone's read _Twilight_, right? And you'd think that would give us enough material to make fun of the Civvies with," Lulu said, "But then the show makes fun of it while smashing some Vamps head into a power saw and, really, it's just friggin' perfect."

"So, I'm not gonna get smote or something?" Kripke asked, hopeful.

"Well, I don't _think_ so," Sami shrugged. "I mean, your Angel/Demon lore is awesome and all, but no one's seen an angel so far as we know and the demons are severely limited." She looked over at Lulu. "We've faced what? Two, three in the last two years?"

"Round that, yeah," her friend agreed.

"See? You have nothing to worry about, Kripke," Misha said. "No angelic smiting going on. Though that does the leave the janitor from earlier…" he gave a mock pensive head-tilt. The girls squealed again, giggling and biting their lips as blushes stained their cheeks. Misha didn't try to hide his self-satisfied grin.

"Sorry, sorry," they said, taking deep breaths to calm themselves.

"All right, we really need to get going now," Lulu said after she recovered from her fangirl-fit. "Generally speaking, the later it is at night, the more ghosties like to come out and play."

Their journey across the gravel lot was a quiet affair, though far from comfortable. The girls took the front and back of the group, their crouched walk and darting eyes a perfect countenance of wary attention to what may lay in the shadows of their surroundings. About halfway to a seemingly empty parking area – far away from the one used by cast and crew of the show – they were ambushed.

The two ghosts from earlier were back again, this time faster and angrier than before. They swiveled around the girls, intent on their targets.

"Sam, get 'em!" Lulu shouted to her companion, the shotgun in her hands a useless weight.

"I'm trying!" she yelled back as she slung her metal whip at the ghosts. Unfortunately, they anticipated the hit and disappeared just before the iron would've made contact. "Dammit!" Spotting the prop tent just behind them, she gestured to Lulu.

"Right," the dark haired girl said, gesturing loosely with her gun. "Follow me."

They ducked inside the pavilion just as Sami got a good swing on her chain, taking out both the apparitions. "Salt, salt, we need salt," she murmured, scouring the place with her eyes. They lit up as they rested on unopened canisters of the pure white mineral. She threw one over to Lulu. "Line the place; the walls aren't solid so we'll just have to do it all."

"Salt actually works?" Jared posed, brows furrowed.

"Yeah," Lulu replied distractedly. "Most of the legends you guys know and use – like the salt, the iron, the anti-possession tattoos – work just like you'd think they would. And salt makes a great barrier seal."

"Wait, wait, you guys have the tattoos?" Jensen took a few steps forward, gesturing with his hands.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, though they aren't as big as yours. Sami's got hers incorporated into a larger tattoo set on her shoulder and I've got mine just behind my ear," she explained. She paused and took a closer look at one of the props – a double set of skeletons covered in moss, dirt, and smelt like wet earth. Her brows furrowed and her lips pursed as she reached out a hand and felt the piling.

"All right," Sami said as she wiped some remaining salt off of her hands and onto her jeans. "I suppose we can hole up in here for a few hours until sun rises. Unlike y'alls spirits, real ones are stereotypical and generally prefer after hour hauntings," she explained. "Lulu, did you get your side done?" When the sable haired girl didn't answer, Sami turned to look at her. "Lulu?"

"Please, dear god, someone tell me that they have a lighter," Lulu said, her green eyes still trained on the bones.

"Uh, yeah, I do," Jensen said, pulling out the fire starter. "It's from one of the scenes earlier today. Why do you need one?"

"Because," she said, "I just found our remains."

"What?" Sami exclaimed. She hurried over to Lulu's side and prodded at the bones curiously before blinking in surprise. "Huh, what do you know. How the hell did these get here?"

The guys looked at each other and shrugged.

"There's been a lot of rain lately," Kripke supplied. "Maybe it washed away the earth and uncovered the bones?"

"And then someone probably mistook them for the props," Jared added. "It's not like people expect centuries old bones to just be lying around."

The girls shrugged. "I'll buy that. Hand me that lighter and someone find a wheel barrel or something; we don't need to be burning down the tent, yeah?"

After looking around and rummaging through the miscellaneous piles, they found a metal trash can and hoisted the frames into it before dumping the contents of one of the salt canisters over it along with the oil from an old lamp prop. It took a few tries to get the lighter… well, lit, but as soon as they tossed the flickering flame into the receptacle the remnants of the men disintegrated to ash.

An hour later – after making sure the bones had all been thoroughly decimated – the group of six dusted off the salt from the ground and ventured into the darkened lands.

"Looks like it worked," Kripke commented as he looked around the deserted lot.

"What, you doubted us?" Lulu said in a teasing, arrogant tone. She flashed a smile at the guys, eyes crinkling, and the group marched off. They found their way to an almost deserted lot, its lone occupant a black Chevy Blazer. "Hey, baby," she cooed as they reached the car. Patting its hood lovingly, she walked around to the back and popped the hatch and the false bottom which, according to the manufacturer, was supposed to house a spare tire. According to hunters, though, false bottoms were best suited for hiding all forms of supernatural supplies. At the guys' inquiring looks, she said, "Now, don't get cocky. Hunters have been using false bottoms to delay any snoopers for _years_ before you guys thought it up." She reached in the mounds of equipment – including but not limited to any number of guns, a crossbow, and several sheathed, deadly knives – and snagged out a few rounds of rock salt before loading them into her gun.

"I thought you said you'd taken care of the ghosts?" Misha asked.

"Never hurts to be cautious," Sami explained. "We're gonna walk you back to your cars and see you off and we don't want to be unprepared just in case something did happen to go wrong." Just after having said that, Lulu cocked her gun back and sealed up her car before they once more set off, this time in the direction of the more occupied parking lot a dozen yards away. After zigzagging through various tents, trailers, and the odd platform of filming paraphernalia, they reached the gate that surrounded the parking lot. "Well, I guess this is where we leave you, then."

Lulu sighed. "I wish I'd brought a T-Shirt or a poster or something…" she whined, scuffing her boot on the ground.

Misha chuckled. "I'm sure we can scrounge something up."

"Yeah, you guys did save our asses, after all," Jensen agreed sending a grateful smile at the girls. The two practically melted.

"Hey, how 'bout you give us your numbers and we can send something to you?" Jared suggested, pulling out his phone. The others copied his motion and by the end of their exchange of information their saviors were nearly vibrating with excitement.

"This is the best hunt ever!" Sami said, her mouth seemingly stuck in a permanent smile. She exchanged a look with her friend and turned her eyes back on her favorite actors. "Can I… can I get a picture?" she pleaded, her blue eyes wide. Lulu copied the look and the guys didn't even try to resist – they'd saved their asses from getting deep fried by some angry spirits, after all, they sort of owed them. "Yay!" she yipped, throwing her phone at Lulu. Everyone got into position – Sami in the middle, looking severely short against the tall statures of the men – and Lulu snapped a few pictures before they switched positions.

"Thank you!" Lulu chirped, grin near about taking over her face.

"If you guys need anything, don't hesitate to call!" Sami told them. The girls, reluctantly, headed back the way they'd come, somehow showing pure enthusiasm and attentive awareness of their surroundings at the same time. Each of the four men looked at each other and came to an agreement.

"That. Was fucking. _Weird_."

Three weeks later, our female heroines were sitting in their shared apartment, studying for their mid-terms in the coming week. Their lives hadn't been quite as exciting as it had been when they'd unknowingly rescued Misha Collins, Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, and Eric Kripke. It was often that they thought about the events of that night and said thoughts (as well as pictorial evidence) never failed to send them into spazzing, giggling fits of fangirl bliss.

A knock sounded on the cheap apartment door and Lulu stood up to get it, sending a shrug at her friend. A minute later she walked back into the living room, cardboard box in hand and smile on her face.

"They didn't forget!" she trilled. Sami's eyes widened, as did her smile.

"Really?" she bounded over to the table the box had been set down on and pulled out the silver-bladed knife she always kept on hand. Cutting the tape, they tore the box open to reveal a plain silver DVD in a case as well as two _Supernatural_ shirts, hoodies, and posters – all of which were autographed by the stars and creator. After having yet _another_ seizure of joy, they calmed down enough to stick the DVD into their player. After shrugging into their new jackets they huddled up on the couch and watch curiously as the video started.

To their surprise, it started out with the guys, sitting around what they recognized as Misha's trailer.

"_Hey, girls!" they chorused._

"_We figured we could thank you in a better way than just signed a few shirts," Kripke said._

"_And this is what we came up with," Jared continued._

"_We hope you like it," Jensen finished._

"_Oh, and if you don't, then Eric lives at – " Misha started before Kripke threw a hand across his mouth with a glare._

The girls laughed and fairly bounced in their seats as the screen blacked out and snapped back up. The screen showed a few men in old venturing gear having a heated discussion as heavy drifts of snow fell around them. They were shivering and blue-lipped as they fought; the scene got gory as their talking took a more violent turn. Just after a very brutal death for the two of them – by each others' hands – the screen blanked out again before flashing the Season Six logo for _Supernatural_.

As they watched, the girls noted little things about the newest episode. First, it was obviously an unaired episode – the thought that they received a prerelease copy sent them into fits – and secondly that somehow the plot seemed too familiar for it to sit comfortably with them.

"Have they had an episode like this?" Lulu asked, head tilted in confusion as she watched Dean and Sam debating what their monster of the week might be.

"No, I don't think so," Sami replied. Their conversation stilled until ten minutes later when, surprise of all surprises, two girls showed up to rescue the main characters from the spirits that had decided to show themselves. Sami and Lulu's eyes grew huge as their mouths fell open. "Oh. My – "

"Chuck," Lulu agreed.

"Are they - ?"

"Did they – ?"

"Are _we_ - ?"

"They put us in an episode of _Supernatural!_" they screamed at the same time.

"Okay, okay," Sami breathed deeply. "Pull it back a few minutes, we missed something. We can freak about it later."

"Yeah, and then we'll have to call them and screech for a while," Lulu agreed.

"Shut up, I'm on next."


End file.
